inside_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Steam Roulette
Steam Roulette was one of the main Inside Gaming series. Adam, Bruce, and James are forced to randomly play games from steam. They mostly got crap, but every once in a while they stumble upon a "true gem". Steam Steam Roulette was exactly what its name suggests. The gang, using a steam press account, uses a website that randomly selects a game out of Steam's catalogue, and what ever game it lands on, they play. are usually no only played once per steam roulette session, and may last for a few minutes to an hour unless they turn into a series. Flash games also became a large part of Steam Roulette because of the long installation times of some games. Adam played the game, while Bruce and James watched. They riffed on the game until they grew bored, or ran out of jokes. Then they would spin the wheel again. Flash Games In their later uploads, they played flash games because of long installation times. These games usually involved no effort and are just plain out fun to play. In one podcast, Adam stated that he wanted to start a separate series with just flash games because they offer more entertainment than Steam Roulette. Dorsney Lorn This was an extremely creepy flash game ripping off Disney Land. James gave each of the creatures in this game a nightmarish voice making the overall experience hilarious yet creepier at the same time. Sexy Flash Games As well as playing flash games they played sexy flash games where the object of the game is to undress, fuck or watch nude women. These are hysterical in nature and often involve Adam trying to stop them from playing due to his disgust but Bruce and mostly James pushed Adam to play these games. It is apparent that James enjoys these games the most and probably continues to play them as he goes home. Dress Up Sexy Games The object of these games are to undress women (need them tities girl), stare at them and judge. These were Lawrence's favorite games because they usually involve Hentai (Anime porn). Rub them sexy flash games These other sexy games usually involve rubbing a women in the right places and order to proceed to the next position. As you progress she will get nude and then be fucked. Notably the longest one played is one which involves Princess Jasmine (Disney Princess) fucking a genie and a bipolar cheerleader who, for some reason, likes being touched then doesn't. Episode List * SEXY OBAMA - Steam Roulette! * DOCTOR POO - Steam Roulette! * ALL ABOARD VELMA - Steam Roulette! Live stream Part 1 Live stream part 2 * STEAMPUNK BOOBS - Steam Roulette! * HORNY CHEERLEADERS - Steam Roulette! * BRUCE LOVES BABIES - Steam Roulette! * NO FAT CHICKS - Steam Roulette! * HOW TO BLOW UP WOMEN- Steam Roulette! - Full Livestream *GAMES ARE STUPID - Steam Roulette!- Full Livestream * DISNEY NIGHTMARE - Steam Roulette!- Full Livestream * SEXY SPACE SLUTS - Steam Roulette! *F*CK TERRORISTS - Steam Roulette!- Full Livestream * TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES- Full Livestream *GO FAST- Full Livestream *VAMPIRES SUCK- Full Livestream *MINECRAFT SUCKS? * EVERYTHING LOOKS LIKE A PENIS- Full Livestream *SMOKE OUT with NANCY DREW- Full Livestream *STEAM ROULETTE SUCKS- Full Livestream *THE FUTURE SUCKS- Full Livestream *RACING FOR DUMMIES- Full Livestream *XXXTREME MAN-SHOOT- Full Livestream *BETTER than UNCHARTED? No.- Full Livestream *CHOO CHOO, B*TCH- Full Livestream *DUKE NUKEM SUCKS- Full Livestream *THE QUEST FOR BREASTS *UNDERWATER BABES and ABRAHAM LINCOLN *WHO NEEDS HALF-LIFE 3?!? *NAKED CHICKS and NAKED DUDES *WE ARE GOD! (Pervert Edition) *ALL GAMES ARE TERRIBLE *MOST BROKEN GAME EVER? Yes. *BEST GAME EVER? No. *WORST FLIGHT SIM EVER *WORST ADVENTURE GAME EVER *Call Of Duty MOD for Doom Series Spawned From Steam Roulette *Chaser *Unearthed: Trail of Ibn Battuta *SiN Episodes: Emergence *The Sims 3 "Precious Gems" * The Conductor * Dorsney Lorn * Jo Wood Games Played On Steam Roulette =#= *99 Levels To Hell * 140 =A= *A-Train 8 * Alien Shooter 2: Reloaded *Achron * Agarest: Generations of War * Agatha Christie: Evil Under the Sun (Skipped) * Age Of Empire III: Complete Collection (Skipped) * Agricultural Simulator * Alice: Madness Returns * Amazing Adventures: The Lost Tomb * A New Beginning: Final Cut *Another World *AquaNox *Arma Tactics *articy:draft SE =B= *Baby Hazel in Disneyland * Batman: Arkham City GOTY (Skipped) * Battle Worlds: Kronos *Blood Omen 2: Legacy of Kain * Bound by Flame *BRAINPIPE: A Plunge to Unhumanity * Brian Lara International Cricket 2007 *Bridge It *Bunch of Heroes =C= *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 - Multiplayer (Skipped) * Capsized *Castle Storm *Chameleon Gems * Chaos Theory (Skipped) *Chaser * Clutch *Cold War * Comicado *Conquest of Elysium 3 =D= *Dangerous High School Girls in Trouble! *Dark *Darkest Hour: Europe '44-'45 *Dark Fall 1: The Journal *DEFCON * Defense Alliance 2 *Delta Force 2 *Delta Force Xtreme 2 *Diamond Dan *Divine Divinity *Doorways *Driver: Parallel Lines * Duke Caribbean: Life's A Beach *Duke Nukem 3D: Megaton Edition *Dusty Revenge =E= *Europa Universalis: Rome - Vae Victics (Skipped) * Escape Goat *eXceed 2nd - Vampire REX =F= *F-16 Multirole Fighter * F-22 Lightning 3 *F1 2012 *Fallen Enchantress * Field Runners 2 (Skipped) * Flatout 3: Chaos & Destruction * Fortix *Freedom Force *Future Wars =G= *Garry's Mod * Get Laid with Jasmine *Gettysburg: Armored Warfare *Go Home Dinosaurs! * Gridiron Solitaire *Guncraft =H= *Hacker Evolution * Half Life: 2 (skipped) * Hammerwatch * Hegemony: Philip of Macedon * Hegemony Gold: Wars of Ancient Greece (Skipped) * Heli Heroes * Heroes of Annihilated Empires *Hitman: Absolution (Skipped) *Hive *Hot Wheels: World's Best Driver *Hyper Fighters =I= *Insaniquarium Deluxe *Interstellar Marines *Ironclads: High Seas * ItzaBitza =J= * Joint Operations: Typhoon Rising =K= *Kairo =L= *Litil Divil * Lumines: Advanced Pack (Skipped) =M= *Magrunner: Dark Pulse *Making History: The Calm and the Storm *March of the Eagles *Medal of Honor (Skipped) *Multiwinia =N= *Nancy Drew: Alibi in Ashes =O= *Omerta - Damsel in Distress (Skipped) * Omikron - The Nomad Soul *Oniken =P= * Panzer Corps *Papers Please * Pinball FX2 (Skipped) * Pride of Nations (Skipped) =Q= =R= *Rekoil *Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City *Ricochet *Ridge Racer Unbounded * Risk: Factions * Risk of Rain *Rochard (Skipped) *Runaway: The Dream of the Turtle *Runespell: Overture *rymdkapsel =S= *Samantha Swift and the Golden Touch * Scania Truck Driving Simulator * Shadow Man *Shattered Suns * Shelter *Sid Meier's Civilization V (Skipped) * Silent Hill: Homecoming (Skipped) *SiN Episodes: Emergence * Skyscraper Simulator *SNOW * Sonic The Hedgehog 4 - Episode II *Space Quest Collection *Sparkle 2 Evo * Spellforce 2 (Skipped) *Spore * Stalin vs. Martians (Skipped) *Stardrive *Star Trek (Skipped) * Steam Bandits: Outpost *Stronghold Crusader Extreme * Starlite: Astronaut Rescue (SEXY SPACE SLUTS - Twitch Mute) * Superfrog HD * Sweet Lily Dreams =T= *The Cat Lady (Skipped) * The Guild 2 (SEXY SPACE SLUTS - Twitch Mute) * The Mighty Quest for Epic Loot (Skipped) * The Sims 3 *The Ultimate Doom *Tiny & Big: Grandpa's Leftovers *ToCA Race Driver 3 *Tomb Raider III: Adventures of Lara Croft *Tower of Guns *TrackMania Valley * Tropico =U= *Unearthed: Trail of Ibn Battuta *Unepic =V= * Vox =W= *Westward * Westward 2 * Winter Voices (SEXY SPACE SLUTS - Twitch Mute) *Wings of Prey =X= * Xango Tango =Y= *Yar's Revenge * You Don't Know Jack Headrush *You Need A Budget 4 (YNAB) =Z= *Z3TA+ 2 * Zombie Driver HD * Zuma Deluxe Trivia *The Steam Roulette program can be found here: Steam Roulette bvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv Live stream directory, by LifetimeGamerChick: Part 1 Part 2 Category:Inside Gaming Series